Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)
"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" is a song included in the album and video, Big Red Car. Song Lyrics Big Red Car (album) VERSE 1 Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? CHORUS We're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? CHORUS VERSE 1 The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Now we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? The Best of The Wiggles (album) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (Everybody's pointing, Lachy.) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (We're all doing the twist.) Well, we're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (What's next, Emma, what's next?) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? (Whoa, that's tricky, Emma!) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? (We're doing it.) Well, we're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? (What's next, Simon, what's next?) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (We already said we could.) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (The answer is yes.) Well, we're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Cha-cha-cha Song Credits Big Red Car * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ & backing vocals * Greg Page: Lead vocals * Terry Murray: guitar * Tony Henry: Drums * Produced by The Wiggles. * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * Recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) * RECORDED BY CHRIS BROOKS * MIXED BY CHRIS BROOKS, ANTHONY MCKENZIE AND PHIL JUDD * ASSISTANT ENGINEER - MATT "BARON VON" ACLAND * VOCALS BY GREG PAGE. * BACKING VOCALS BY KEVIN BENNETT. * GUITARS - TERRY MURRAY * BASS - MURRAY COOK * ALL OTHER KEYBOARDS - JEFF FATT * DRUMS - TONY HENRY Live Hot Potatoes! * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (EMI Music Publishing Australia) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Here Comes The Big Red Car * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded by Chris Brooks, mixed by Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie and Phil Judd Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * © 1995 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen CinderEmma! Fairytale/The Best Of The Wiggles * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Paul Paddick * Tambourine: Simon Pryce * Music Produced By Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show (seen in Nursery Rhymes) recorded by Alex Keller Listen 1995 1997 Trivia * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work. * Karaoke Songs 1 lists John Field's name in the credits, although he didn't write it * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * When the 2013 live studio version was uploaded on YouTube on September 28th 2017, it contained a prologue before the song, which was deleted for time constraints on TV Series 7. The instrumental track for Murray Had A Turtle was also played. Then on July 5th 2018, The Best of The Wiggles music video version was uploaded. * The 1995 Version plays in D whereas later versions play in E * This is one of Greg's favorite songs. Gallery CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 Prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)4.jpg|Greg Singing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|1995 version (Big Red Car) CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Concert.jpg|1995 Concert Footage CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1996 version (Carols in the Domain '96) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Live.jpg|Late 1996 (Wiggledance) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book TheWigglesMovie202.jpg|The Wiggles Movie Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|1998 Live CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-EarlyConcertTitle.jpg|1998 Concert Title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Medley Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SydneyMall.jpg|The Sydney Mall CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Hey, Hey It's Saturday version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-ConcertTitle.jpg|1999 song title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Australia'sWonderland.jpg|Australia's Wonderland CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) CanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-BigBrother.jpg|Big Brother CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheTodayShow.jpg|The Today Show version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist)-2013.png|2013 version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|Alternate song title for Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist-2012.jpg|2012 version (Dorothy The Dinosaur's Travelling Show) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Danny singing this song CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Spanish.jpg|2006 version (Latin American) FernanditoSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Fernandito singing TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MusicSheet.jpg|A music sheet CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue2.jpg|Jeff in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue3.jpg|Murray in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue4.jpg|Greg in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SongTitle.jpg|2004 Song Title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|2004 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2002-LCAW.jpeg|2003 version (Lights Camera Action Wiggles TV Series) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg|Santa's Rockin'! live in concert CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-JimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel live File:BrettSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Brett Clarke singing the song CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|Danny singing this song in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALive.jpg|Connecticut version (WiggleDancing USA) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2007 live prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing Live In Concert) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags in 2006 prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013Live.jpg|2013 live CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Studio video clip File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store peformance CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live 14289858_10154709371487018_1992823332634772714_o.jpg|2016 live 12028852_10155992624895212_1343370144490577864_o.jpg|2015 live wiggles99.jpg|2005 live 2531145956_c0ecb3bdfd_o.jpg|2008 live File:TheBestofTheWiggles61.png|The Best of The Wiggles version 0B539C4F-C0E0-44E9-BE13-57719FE23571.png|The Little Wiggles version Appearances Album Appearances *Big Red Car *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Karaoke Songs 1 *Here Comes the Big Red Car * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (both versions) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * CinderEmma! Fairytale * The Best of The Wiggles * Happy Party! * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits Video Performances *Big Red Car *Wake Up Jeff! (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Lights, Camera, Action! *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) *Nursery Rhymes * The Best of The Wiggles * On the Road with The Wiggles * Happy Party! Episode Appearences *Muscleman Murray *Movement *Wiggle Food *Your Body *Musical Instruments *Australian Music *Friendly Feathersword Crew *When We Were Young *Kangaroo Dance *Prehistoric Party *The Gorilla Dance *Beautiful Ballet *Simon Goes Quackers * Driving in the Big Red Car! * Dancing and Coloring * Jobs * Paint a Portrait * Bailamos * The Wiggly Races * Marty Party * Captain's Experiment * Do The Twist! * The Talking Cow * Say The Dance, Do The Dance * Let's Have a Dance! * It's Sunny Today * O'Reilly! * Look But Don't Touch * Lounge Room Symphony Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles